Team Zeus
by eltioRob95
Summary: La familia Loud nunca se lo imaginaría, menos los señores Loud, que cinco de sus hijos participarían en un evento barbárico que se da cada 1000 años, una batalla real , 50 guerreros de todo tipo, One shot ,personajes de mitología griega, Crossover con personajes de algunos fics míos de TLH, dedicado a Montanahatsune92.


**Atención , este fic es un one-shot de un futuros proyecto en donde estarán más personajes de los que verán aqui (que ojalá se realicen pronto)**

 **Este One-shot es un crossover de todos mis fanfics de The loud house. (sólo los fics crossovers estarán fuera de esto , son fics aparte.)**

 **Estarán personajes como Brenda, la hermana gemela de Linka y contraparte femenina de Brandon de AlejinX, Ronnie Thompson la dopellganger parecida a Ronnie anne basada en el diseño original de la misma, y hasta Rob, el desdichado cruzador de dimensiones quee hace todo lo que se le da la gana de forma desinteresada.**

 **Este fic dedicado a Montanahatsune92, tal como se lo prometí, he notado que le gusta mucho agregar personajes mitológicos en sus fics a parte de escribir loudcest (y del bueno) disfruten de la lectura.**

 **(Por cierto, aquí Lincoln Lori y Ronnie llevan armaduras de gladiadores antiguos)**

* * *

 **Team Zeus.**

El pasado….

Hace muchos milenios, antes del nacimiento de la humanidad misma, los únicos seres concientes y gobernantes del cosmos eran los Titanes, entre ellos el más importante, Cronos, todo lo que el decía , se hacía, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que el poder lo corrompiera y lo convirtiera en un tirano del cosmos, por suerte, el mayor de todos sus hijos, Zeus, se reveló contra él al igual que sus demás hermanos y pudieron derrotarlo.

Los tres dioses mayores decidieron repartirse los terrenos del planeta tierra, Zeus se quedó con los cielos y creó el monte olimpo como su punto de reunión, Poseidón quedó a cargo de los mares y océanos, y Hades le tocó el trabajo más importante y tedioso, encargarse del inframundo. Zeus le había dicho que crearía mortales a su imagen, y que él se encargaría de ellos en el inframundo cuando perecieran, haciendo aún más tedioso el trabajo de Hades, así fue con el paso de los siglos.

Aunque los dioses, como todo gobernante humano, no eran perfectos ni "humanitarios", pues cometían cientos de acciones abominables, la mayoría de ellos contra la humanidad misma, asi como responsables de la creación de ciertos monstruos, cometían incesto, violaban y procreaban con cualquier hombre o mujer que les atrayera , provocaron la guerra de troya, entre otras tragedias griegas.

Fue una época muy alocada para los dioses del olimpo, hasta que llegó un día en que algunos de ellos dijeron basta, Hades y Poseidón estaban cansados de sus trabajos y deseaban el Olimpo, pero ellas sabían perfectamente que Zeus era poderoso e invencible, ni aunque pelearan ellos dos juntos nunca podrían ganarle.

Entonces un día, los tres dioses bajaron a la tierra bajo la apariencia de simples mortales para una pequeña reunión secreta entre hermanos.

Los tres misteriosos hombres se sentaron en una mesa, en lugar de comensales, rápidamente una joven apareció para atenderlos.

-buenos días caballeros ¿Qué desean comer?-

-Trozos de pan humedecido por favor, no he desayunado- pidió "Zeus"

-Bien, ustedes-

-Carne de cerdo- pidió "Hades"

-Pescado, porfavor- pidió "Poseidón"

-Entendido, carne de cerdo, pescado y pan humedecido en camino- dijo la joven chica en tono amable, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba atendiendo a los mismísimos dioses del olimpo.

-Es una chica hermosa- dijo Zeus mirándola con cierta lujuria.

Hades rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Oh por el tártaro ¿que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea fornicar Zeus?-

-¿Qué? ¿no te parece bella la muchacha Hades?-

-Uno , estoy casado hermano, dos, he visto más belleza en unos cráneos y esqueletos-

-Vamos, no sabes la diversión que te pierdes Hades, Perséfone nunca se enterará, además ella no te ama mucho-

-callado se ve más bonito "señor del olimpo"-

Zeus no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión antipática de su hermano del inframundo.

-Bueno ¿a qué se debe esta reunión mis hermanos? ¿y por qué querían que fuera aquí con los mortales?-

-Para que ninguna deidad nos interrumpa hermano- respondió el gobernante del fondo marino.

-Estamos hartos de nuestra rutina, Hades y yo decidimos que podría haber unos cambios en la administración-

Zeus cambió su expresión sonriente a una seria, ellos nunca lo habían visto así, no desde la batalla contra Cronos, de la nada el cielo empezó a cubrirse de nubes oscuras con truenos.

-¿se atreven a querer desafiarme?-

-No no hermano, no pienses que esto es un complot contra ti, pensamos que… no sé, tal vez nos dieras el mando del universo por sólo un tiempo- explicaba el dios del mar temiendo cualquier reacción de su hermano.

-Creí que habíamos quedado deacuerdo hace tiempo, que al que le toque la rama mayor gobierna el olimpo, la rama mediana el mar, y la rama pequeña el inframundo, Poseidón a ti te tocó el mar, así como a Hades le tocó el inframundo ¿que tienen de malo sus puestos?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti hermano no te molestaría darnos tu trono por ….no sé ,digamos un milenio?-

-Ya he dicho Hades, la respuesta es no-

-¡Oh vamos Zeus! ¿es por que no soportas el hecho de que tus preciados humanos adoren a alguien más? Ellos sólo te veneran mientras están con vida, Luego son míos!-

-A ti nunca te gustó tu trabajo Hades, no me sorprendería que fueras tú el que inculcó a Poseidón de esto-

-¿te digo la verdad? Tienes razón, no me gusta mi trabajo, lo detesto, es tan estresante y cansador ¡y lo peor de todo es que no tengo el merito! Almenos tú y poseidon tienen templos ¿y yo que tengo? ¿un solo templo? No, No recibo más que miedo miedo y puro MIEDO, esos condenados mortales tuyos me ven como si yo fuera lo peor de todo, como el monstruo de sus pesadillas, ni siquiera me dedican un mísero sacrificio, lo peor de todo es que nunca he hecho nada malo para que me teman de esa manera y ustedes que han hecho cosas bastante crueles y sin embargo los adoran, no saben la suerte que tienen, Lo único que me reconforta de eso es poder estar con mi esposa al final del agotador día-

Zeus no evitar mirar con pena a su hermano menor, el nunca lo había pensado de ese modo, Hades siempre era alguien que no daba mucha importancia a las cosas o lo que pensaran de él, su estadía como gobernante en el inframundo lo había cambiado mucho.

-Hades, y-yo… no sabia como te sentías-

-Ahórrate tu lástima "señor del olimpo"- eso último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Poseidon no quiso decir nada al respecto, el sólo observó con cara "y que piensas ahora?"

Zeus se encontraba pensativo, quizás no sea mala idea dar el trono del olimpo y en control del cosmos por un tiempo determinado, a lo lejos observó a unos soldados griegos practicando con espadas, asi que tuvo lo que sería una gran idea para los dioses.

-Se que me ocurre una idea de resolver esto hermanos-

Así fue como los dioses decidieron resolver su asunto, reclutar a 10 de los mejores guerreros y ponerlos a pelear en una batalla real sobre la arena, el último guerrero representando al dios que quede en pie, es el dios que gobernaba el olimpo, controlará el cosmos por un milenio, hasta que llegue la próxima batalla real del próximo milenio.

Para un guerrero griego ser elegido para este evento era más que un gran honor, era una oportunidad que solo se daba una vez cada mil años, se ganaba el respeto y reconocimiento de la antigua sociedad griega.

El acuerdo era justo, si uno de los dioses ganaba el control de todo, los guerreros eran recompensados, participaban todo tipo combatientes, desde niños espartanos y mujeres guerreras amazonas hasta semidioses y monstruos, este "bestiari" griego de dioses era mucho más entretenido para el público que el de los romanos.

El problema era que Zeus siempre elegía sus mejores guerreros y ganaba, para disgustos de sus hermanos, al menos en el próximo milenio tendrían suerte.

* * *

El presente….

Los dioses se habían apartado de la humanidad, pero no hace mucho revelaron su identidad ante ella, la prensa de todo el mundo explotaba ante la gran noticia de que las deidades antiguas eran tan reales como el mundo mismo, y no mitología como habían pensado.

¿Cómo pasó esto? en la capital Atenas, los tres dioses Zeus, Poseidón y Hades se habían presentado ante los políticos y el presidente de aquella nación, los tres hermanos informaron que el próximo "Bestiari de los dioses" estaba próximo, y que reclutarían a los mejores guerreros de esta era.

De todos los mortales del mundo, sólo una familia ya sabía la existencia de los dioses griegos antes de que todo esto ocurriera.

 _-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lincoln loud, seguro ya están enterados de la novedad que está en boca de todos, aunque no lo crean, yo participaré en esa gran batalla, ustedes se preguntarán Lincoln ¿estás loco? No sabes la clase de individuos que estarán ahí, verán hace unos meses, se mudó otro chico peliblanco a Royal Woods, ese niño resultó un semidios, un semidios es el hijo hibrido de una humana y una deidad, su nombre es Geo, según el, nació de la incestuosa relación de Zeus y su hermana Hera que también es su esposa, ya sé que pensarán, asqueroso ¿se imaginan? ¿una relación con tu hermana? Para Geo eso es normal pero para mi no, ambos padres son dioses, pero resulta que alguien malintencionado lo convirtió en mortal cuando era un bebé, terminó en la tierra y fue criado por una pareja, cuando nos conocimos el y yo nos volvimos amigos, ahora él quiso que yo participara de este evento, yo le dije que no sabía pelear, pero el dijo que me enseñaría ¿Cómo crees que lo tomaron mis padres? claro que se negaron al principio pero después aceptaron, con la única condición de que mis hermanas participen con tal de cuidarme la espalda en la arena, ya tenemos a casi todos los guerreros, representaremos nada mas y nada menos que al rey del olimpo Zeus, está Lori, quien practico conmigo con los espadazos, Lisa quien usará la tecnología para defenderse, Lynn no podía faltar, además ella tuvo cierta fascinación con los deportes antiguos, Lucy quien encontró un libro de hechizos de la abuela harriet que esta vez sí tiene Magia de verdad-_

*tomo un respiro*

- _el resto del equipo son los reclutas NO louds, los otros cinco son todos amigos mios con quien tuve buenas aventuras, primero está Ronnie anne, ella también quiso participar, luego está mi otra amiga, Ronnie Thompson mi otra amiga, la chica de nueva york parecida a Ronnie sólo que es de piel blanca y pelirroja, hija de una pareja de científicos, me reveló algo de su tedioso pasado, luego está su amiga, Brenda, ella es de otra dimensión, es la hermana gemela de mi contraparte femenina Linka loud, ella y sus diez hermanos también están aquí para ver a su hermanita pelear, ella es algo… ruda ,incluso más que Ronnie anne, se que es una Loud a pesar de ser de otra dimensión, luego está Rob, Lucy tuvo que invocarlo de nuevo a esta dimensión para poder reclutarlo, el aceptó unirse ya que le parecía interesante una batalla real en la arena, era de esperarse, su regeneración y resistencia serán útiles sin duda, y por ultimo tenemos a Geo, él tiene el poder de disparar rayos como su padre, esperemos ganar_ -

-Muy bien todos ¿están listos?- dijo Geo.

-Espera un momento, falta Lucy- dijo Thompson.

-Mejor que se apresure o cambiaré de opinión sobre participar de esa lucha- dijo Brenda cruzándose de brazos.

-descuiden ,ahí viene ella- dijo Lori sin emoción apuntando hacia el horizonte.

Lucy venía acompañada del chico interdimensional , algunos del equipo sonreía al verlo, excepto la chica Santiago y la gemela de Linka.

-JAJAJAJA- reía Rob con sorna.

-Es un gusto ver caras conocidas después de tanto tiempo-

-Rob, tomatelo en serio por favor- pidió Lynn.

-El destino del mundo está en juego con esto-

-De su mundo quizás, yo simplemente puedo abrir un portal y me voy a la chingada y ya está-

-Vaya Rob ¿siempre tienes que ser tan cobarde?- dijo Brenda con burla.

-He visto más valentía en niños de orfanato-

Rob frunció el ceño pero sonrió.

-Ay Brenda, brenda , brendita, realmente quieres que te fastidie de nuevo ¿verdad "Clon de Linka"?

-atrévete, tal vez termines con las piernas en donde va tu trasero- amenazó la peliblanca.

Ambos estaban a punto de atacarse, pero la neoyorquina se colocó al medio.

-Brenda, Rob, por favor, este no es momento para sus disputas infantiles ¿quieren pelearse? Bien, pero háganlo después de que ganemos en la arena ¿deacuerdo?-

Brenda bufo molesta, mientras que Rob le dio una sonrisa burlona

-Deacuerdo-

-Como sea Thompson-

Geo habló al grupo.

-Bien, perfecto, ahora que estamos todos, ya podemos ir a la arena de los dioses-

-¿Y donde es esa madre? ¿en Roma?- preguntó Rob.

-Grecia tarado.

-Oh Grecia, si , eso quería decir, gracias Brendi-

-Sólo Loni me llama así-

-¿tengo cara de que me importe?-

-Yo tengo cara de "Solo a Loni le permito llamarme así"-

Brenda le dio una mirada sombría al chico interdimensional, Rob solo le sonreía con sorna, Geo miró al cielo intentando comunicarse con su padre.

-Padre, ya estamos listos, puedes transportarnos a la arena-

"Entendido, y… buena suerte hijo"

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, Los diez guerreros de Zeus aparecieron sobre la arena, era un lugar enorme, sobre ellos habían dos gradas flotantes, en la primera grada estaba la gente, el publico que iba presenciar la gran batalla, eran personas que venían desde diferentes rincones del mundo.

El bestiari de los dioses griegos había conseguido una buena publicidad, tanto que incluso una mundialmente reconocida cantante colombiana hizo un video musical dedicado a este evento de cada 1000 años como si de un mundial de futbol se tratase.

Sobre la segunda grada, estaban los dioses del olimpo, Apolo, Eris, Hermes, Hefesto, Ares, Hera la madre de Geo, Zeus , Helios Poseidón, Afrodita, Hades entre otros más.

Lynn, Lincoln, Ronnie anne, Brenda, todo el equipo excepto Rob observaban asombrados que los tan famosos dioses de la mitología no eran nada más que niños, tan jóvenes como ellos, los únicos adultos o de apariencia adulta eran Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, demeter, Hera, y Hestia, la diosa Afrodita era la única que tenía apariencia de una adolescente, una hermosa adolescente pelirroja.

-Eh boludo!- gritó alguien desde las gradas, Rob sonrió al ver a su amigo.

-Eh Saturnino! Te dije que no te defraudaría che, este gran evento valdrá mucho la pena de ver-

-¿Listo para que te partan la madre? La veo muy difícil che, no creo que estén puro debiluchos en esa arena Rob-

-Gracias por tus palabras de aliento cabronazo, no sé que haría sin voz- respondió Rob con sarcasmo.

-Satur, esto no será nada, he estado en situaciones peores , dimensiones muy hostiles y lo sabés, Guerra de Ocs, guerra de fandoms, Unlouds, Purga, Nega, ya no hay nada que me pueda sorprender a mí boludo-

-Por favor, Hasta mi abuela podría derrotar a una Unloud ,ya no son tan intimidantes y amenazadoras como antes, además tengo entendido que no se puede matar en este torneo-

-Así es menos divertido pero ya qué, acomodáte Satur, verás como les reviento la madre a todos-

-¡Vamos Brenda! ¡Tu puedes, yo estaré aquí dándote aliento!- gritaba Linka quien se encontraba sentada al lado de Saturnino.

Brenda le dedicó una sonrisa a su gemela y le levantó el dedo pulgar.

Mientras los otros participantes de la arena hacían lagartijas o estiramientos, los últimos participantes habían llegado a la arena, los guerreros de Ares, estos tenían una apariencia ruda e intimidante, típico del dios de la guerra quien reía con malicia.

-Jejeje ya llegaron mis guerreros-

-Wow esos chicos se ven muy rudos- comentó Lori con cierto nerviosismo.

-Meh, no se ven tan rudos, un poco de mi puño y se acabó- dijo la gemela de Linka sin emoción.

\- Lo mejor será tener mucha cautela con esos Lori lo mismo para todos- sugirió Lincoln.

El peliblanco entró en shock al ver Ronnie caminar hacia ellos al otro lado de la arena.

-Ronnie ¿qué haces?-

-Despreocúpate Lincoln, solo voy a saludar- respondió La neoyorquina con su típica sonrisa, no había duda de que el optimismo de Thompson era mucho más alto que el de Santiago.

La pelirroja caminaba con sus manos hundidas en los bolsillos, caminó hacia una miembro del Team Ares, una mujer alta, musculosa, de origen escoces, cabello pelirrojo con dos coletas.

-Hola Olga-

La mencionada se dio vuelta, reconociendo a la neoyorquina, sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-Ronnie Thompson-

Ronnie le dio una media sonrisa amigable pero desafiante. no se odiaban en realidad, pero Olga había sido la primera persona en derrotar a Thompson en un combate, cosa que le dolió en el orgullo a la neoyorquina, desde entonces tuvo respeto por aquella escocesa, y deseaba poder enfrentarla de nuevo.

-tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes que resolver-

-Yo sólo vengo a pelear por mi nación, y cumplir mis metas ¡no a resolver una adsurda disputa! Chica de New york-

-Si pero de todos modos vamos a tener que pelear y lo sabes-

-Si tengo que pelear contigo lo haré-

Afuera del gran estadio, se encontraban todos los periodistas cubriendo la gran noticia del momento, Toda Royal Woods al igual que toda ciudad del mundo, se encontraban observando atentamente la sintonización, pues ya sabían que miembros de la familia Loud eran participantes del más grande evento de la historia de la humanidad.

-Aquí, Katherine mulligan trasmitiendo en vivo desde Atenas a Royal Woods, aquí todos están impacientes por el gran evento del milenio, me pregunto cual guerrero será el mas fuerte, y la gran duda es si nuestros queridos representantes de Royal Woods estarán preparados para semejante reto, pues de ellos depende el destino del mundo, ya que el control del olimpo y el universo están en juego, preparen sus palomitas para las familias que estén viendo desde sus casas, ya que falta solo un minuto para la hora de la verdad-

En New york la transmisión del bestiari de los dioses, se veía en las enormes pantallas de la avenida Times square, La gran mayoría de los habitantes de la gran manzana alentaba a la chica Thompson, especialmente sus amigos y conocidos de la pelirroja, pues ella era muy conocida en su ciudad natal por sus hazañas.

Zeus se encontraba nervioso e impaciente, pues su titulo estaba en juego, no es que no confiara en sus hermanos y sus hijos dioses, la gran preocupación eran los guerreros que su hijo Ares había elegido, el dios de la guerra nunca había perdido una batalla.

-Escuchen bien guerreros míos, sigan mi plan al pie de la letra y les aseguro que triunfarán-

-Bien ya lo oyeron chicos, se que algunos no nos caemos del todo bien, pero tenemos que trabajar como un equipo ¿entendido?-

-Si ya entendimos Lincoln, no tienes que ser repetitivo- dijo Lynn rodando los ojos.

\- como sea- añadió Brenda.

-Sí si, Lo tendré en cuenta incestuoso-

La loud genio negó con la cabeza.

-Va a ser muy difícil poder razonar con estos, unidad fraterna masculina-

De repente todas las luces del coliseo se apagaron encendiendo solo las que apuntaban a la arena. El mensajero de los dioses Hermes, apareció en medio de la arena con un micrófono.

-Atención publico de todas las edades, dioses, y contrincantes, antes de que empiece la batalla voy a citar las reglas de este gran torneo de la arena, regla 1, está terminantemente prohibido matar al oponente, de lo contrario, si alguien muere asesinado dentro de la arena, sea intencional o no, el autor de dicha falta será descalificado, regla 2, debido a la regla uno las espadas deben ser sin filo, regla 3, debido a que en esta batalla participan monstruos, semidioses o seres con habilidades sobrehumanas, los que no tengan poderes pueden usar todo tipo de armas para defenderse mientras no sean letales-

Al escuchar eso, La loud genio giró el botón de su gigantezca pistola de rayos a "no letales", Las dos Ritas (madres de Lincoln y Brenda) suspiraron aliviadas, al igual que los dos esposos de ambas.

-De todos modos espero ver algo de sangre- dijo Lola mientras comía unas palomitas con expresión aburrida.

-hehe me gusta como piensas- dijo Lexx loud con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Regla 4- continuaba Hermes.

-El oponente que sea lanzado fuera de la arena queda descalificado y ya no podrá seguir peleando, el último guerrero que quede en pie, el dios al que represente será el nuevo señor del monte olimpo y dueño del universo solo por un milenio, ahora presentemos a los contrincantes-

Ares y Afrodita sonreían con codicia, nada anhelaban más que tener el control total de todo, un milenio era tiempo suficiente de gozo para ellos, era momento de que el mundo se liberara ya del reinado de Zeus por lo menos un tiempo.

-El equipo Poseidón!- presentó Hermes como los primeros.

Los guerreros del dios del mar estaba conformado, por Atlantes, algunos humanos con armadura, escudos y espadas, además de cíclopes del tamaño de una casa de dos pisos.

-El equipo Afrodita!-

Las guerreras de la diosa del amor y la sexualidad, estaba conformado por mujeres en su mayoría, por su apariencia fornida no había duda que se trataban de mujeres amazonas. Afrodita se tomaba una selfie con su teléfono desde la grada, ella era la única deidad que se adaptaba al mundo moderno de los mortales.

Lola la miró con cierta envidia.

"Yo también debería ser una diosa, no es justo" pensaba la pequeña diva para sí misma.

-El equipo Hades!-

No cabía duda que los guerreros del señor del inframundo, eran monstruos, esqueletos, y hombres comunes, a todos ellos Hades les había prometido que si ganaban el olimpo para él, el los reviviría a ellos junto con sus seres queridos.

-El equipo Ares!-

Estos gruñían y mostraban poses musculosas, con la intención de intimidar a los contrincantes, Olga solo estaba de brazos cruzados sin expresión, no había duda que eso les había enseñado y aconsejado el egocéntrico dios de la guerra.

-Jaja, así solo demuestran ser unos afeminados- decía Rob con burla.

-El equipo Zeus!-

Casi todo el coliseo vitoreó y gritaron eufóricos hacia ellos, Geo sonrió con modestia , Rob sonreía de forma traviesa, Brenda levantó el pulgar como diciendo "si, como sea" , La chica Santiago levantó una ceja, La neoyorquina dio un guiño de ojo a la cámara, Lori la imitó, Lucy no sonreía como era de esperarse, al igual que Lisa, Lynn sonreía dando el pulgar y un guiño, Lincoln extendió la mano con cierta timidez.

-Woho! Tú puedes Brenda!- alentaba Loki loud.

-enseñales quien manda!- gritaba Lynn jr chico.

-Andá picáles los p*tos ojos a los rivales Rob!- sugirió Saturnino.

-Antes de dar inicio a la contienda, para todos los presentes, quiero informar que si hay muchos malheridos el bestiari griego, no se preocupen, hay como 100 ambulancias esperando afuera del coliseo, con más de 90 médicos capacitados listos para atender, bien, una vez que está todo aclarado dioses, semidioses y mortales, es la hora de empezar la batalla, una vez que diga ahora, empiezen todos a pelear con todas sus fuerzas-

Todos los guerreros se miraban con desconfianza, sin bajar la guardia, algunos sujetando sus armas con fuerza, el silencio y la situación tensa se hacían notar mucho, Lynn sujetó su espada y escudo con recelo, al igual que Lincoln, Lori y Ronnie anne, Brenda ya tenía puesto unos guantes metálicos con puas, se ató el cabello preparándose para lo que se venía, Rob sonreía ansioso de que empezara la masacre.

Entre los guerreros de Ares, La escocesa notaba como la neoyorquina la miraba con una sonrisa de "Tu serás mía en la arena"

En las gradas, Rita y Lynn sr se observaron preocupados, Zeus sudaba sin dejar despegar su mirada a su equipo, Luan y Luna se comían la uñas, Leni se cubrió los ojos. -No quiero ver!-

-La batalla real empieza AHORA!-

Gritos de guerra fue lo primero que se escucharon, todos se lanzaron flechas y lanzas sin filo unos a otros, los monstruos de Hades disparaban y escupían fuego, la arena se llenó de explosiones y una constante lluvia de todo tipo de armas.

El público contemplaba asombrado, los dioses observaban expectantes desde la segunda grada.

-Esto es impresionante!- decía Lori cubriendo sus ojos de la luz que provocaban las explosiones.

-Tiene que ser estar cerca, ajá ahí esta! ¡La tengo!- La chica Thompson se salió del equipo para intentar tener mano a mano con la escocesa quien encontraba luchando contra un cíclope.

-¡Olga! ¡tú vas a pelear conmigo!-

Gritó la neoyorquina corriendo hacia la escocesa, para su sorpresa una de la guerreras de Afrodita se interpuso en su camino, Ronnie le propinó una lluvia de golpes y la empujó de una patada voladora.

-quítate de mi camino!-

-¡Ronnie! ¿que estás haciendo?- gritaba Lincoln.

-Recuerda lo que nos pidió Zeus ¡Trabajo en equipo! ¡En equipo!-Para sorpresa del peliblanco, la mayoría de su equipo lo abandonó para meterse en la gran batalla campal, primero se fue Brenda, luego se fue Geo, sorprendentemente ya que era el hijo de Zeus, hasta su hermana mayor deportista.

-¿Tu también Lynn?-

El chico interdimensional solamente se alejó caminando.

-Si me disculpan señoritas, yo también pienso salir a divertirme-

Acto seguido comenzó a lanzar y disparar bolas de fuego hacia todas partes con la intención de herir, en tan solo dos segundos Rob ya había entrado a hacer desmadre.

-AJAJAJAAA FIERRO PARIENTE!-

Lincoln quedó boquiabierto, quedando a su lado solamente Lori, Lucy, Lisa y Ronnie anne quien negó con la cabeza.

-p-pero chicos ¿y el plan?-

Sintió la mano de su hermana mayor Lori en su hombro.

-Descuida Lincoln, Literalmente ya esperábamos eso de ellos, pero nosotras si seguiremos el plan-

-Gracias Lori-

-Agradécemelo cuando salgamos ilesos de esta-

En las gradas….

-¿Viste eso Zeus? Tu equipo dejó el plan para último recurso, hasta nuestro hijo lo ignoró- dijo Hera mientras su hermano y esposo negaba con la cabeza.

-Mortales, siempre hacen lo que se les venga en gana-

Uno de los guerreros de Ares de intentó atacar al ciclope por la espalda, pero el monstruo hijo de poseidón vio venir ese ataque, y de un manotazo la bestia lo mandó a volar hacia el borde de la arena.

-Oh rayos!-

Logró sujetarse y salvarse de caer, evitando ser el primer en estar fuera de la grada, su suerte no duró mucho, su mano estaba siendo pisoteada fuertemente por otro oponente.

-Oh no-

-disculpáme boludo, veo que no te caíste muy bien, descuida que yo te voy a echar mano-

De un fuerte patadón , Rob sacó al gladiador fuera de la pista.

-Maldiciooooooooooooon!-

El derrotado cayó al vacío y se le transporto a la segunda grada de arriba al lado de Ares, el dios de la guerra furioso le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al rostro.

-¡Idiota! ¡cómo pudiste ser el primero en caer! ¡me acabas de dejar en ridículo frente a mi padre y frente a todo el mundo!-

\- ¡Mis guerreros! Más vale que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a quedar fuera de la arena!- Advirtió Zeus con cierto enojo, pero feliz de que uno de los suyos eliminara a uno del equipo Ares.

-Guerreros míos , aprésurense y eliminen a todo el equipo de Zeus!-

-¡Oye Hades!-

-Hahaha deberías ver tu cara hermano-

Leni, Luan y luna observaban con cierta preocupación a Lincoln y las demás Loud quienes estaban en grupo en un lado lejos de la batalla.

(grito de guerra de Lynn)

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Lynn loud jr peleaba vorazmente a espadazos contra una niña amazona del equipo de Afrodita, Brenda loud propinaba una lluvia de puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas contra un monstruo hecho de roca.

Geo escupió rayos y relámpagos como si fuera un dragón contra todos los que venían a atacarlo por ser hijo de Zeus. Un esqueleto de Hades intentó abalanzarse contra Rob, pero este lo mandó volar con un headshot explosivo utilizando su mano solamente.

-YIAH!-

Thompson remató con una patada voladora a la rival que resonó en casi toda la arena. La neoyorquina doppelganger de Ronnie anne, sonreía mientras peleaba, disfrutaba de esta batalla como un juego de adrenalina más, y no era la única, Rob y Brenda también lo disfrutaban como nunca.

A pesar de estar peleando de forma individual, lo estaban haciendo bien.

-Guerreros de Zeus, ojalá y nos den un buen espectáculo como hace mil años- decía Apolo observando junto a los otros dioses.

Lincoln ,Lori , Lucy, Lisa y Ronnie anne estaban en problemas, sus oponentes los tenían rodeados, eran dos gladiadores de ares, Una guerrera amazona, un Atlante y un gigante-

-Jejeje peliblanco te voy triturar todos los huesos- se burlaba de uno de ellos.

-Tomen guardia chicas ¿están listas?-

Sus hermanas y Ronnie anne asintieron.

-Bien ¡Defendámonos ahora!-

Lincoln lanzó una lanza, Lucy lanzó sus hechizos, Lisa disparó su pistola de rayos, Lori utilizó su arco y flecha, Ronnie anne dio una patada voladora.

Para su asombro y sorpresa, los enemigos se encontraban intactos sin ningún tipo de rasguño.

-Rayos, son muy resistentes- dijo Ronnie anne sin bajar la guardia.

-Esos escudos deben ser a prueba de Magia- explicó Lucy.

-Por algo ellos fueron elegidos para pelear aquí- aclaró Lisa.

-Escuchen mis guerreras- llamó Afrodita

\- ataquen al equipo de Zeus, empezando con los mas fuertes-

-Oye eso no es justo!- exclamaron Lola y Lana.

-La vida no es justa pequeñitas, cuando crezcan sabrán de lo que hablo- respondió Afrodita dándoles un guiño-

Mientras que tanto con el resto del equipo.

La gemela de Linka fue tomada por sorpresa, de repente cuatro niñas amazonas la rodearon y lograron tirarla al suelo, propinándole una lluvia de patadas que la peliblanca a duras penas estaba resistiendo.

-¿¡por que no gritas!?-

-No sé, pregúntale a tu padre perra- escupió Brenda con rudeza.

La pelirroja de New york vió que una de sus mejores amigas estaba en problemas, inmediatamente noqueó de un cabezazo a su oponente, y corrió en su ayuda.

de una sola patada voladora, Thompson alejó a las niñas amazonas lejos de Brenda, le extendió la mano.

-¿Estás bien Brenda?-

Ella gruñó con molestia pero tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda Thompson, las tenía comiendo de mi mano-

-Okey, hahaha lo que digas-

Pronto la peliblanca y la neoyorquina se vieron rodeadas por las rivales, ellas se pusieron en guardia espalda con espalda.

-contéstame algo Thompson ¿esto te divierte?-

-Sinceramente Brenda, esto es mucho más divertido que cuando saltaba en paracaídas desde los edificios en New york-

-Si tu lo dices, prepárate que ahí vienen-

Brenda y Thompson se prepararon para pelear lado a lado, esas dos eran un peligro extremo al momento de luchar, si separadas ya eran un problema, imagínenlas juntas, las guerreras de Afrodita pronto comprenderían a las malas con quienes se habían metido.

En las gradas….

-Parece a que mi hermana gemela le está yendo gracias a esa Ronnie- dijo Linka.

-Bueno linkita, tenés razón, pero tampoco deposités muchas esperanzas en tu gemela, se cansará en cualquier momento y la echarán- aconsejó Saturnino.

Linka frunció el ceño

-Ha! Y tu piensas que a tu amigo no lo van a sacar en cualquier descuido? Puedo ver que él se está confiando demasiado a la hora de pelear, además a se ve que no conoces a mi hermana Brenda, ella jamás se rinde, es bien testaruda-

-Si, pero mi amigo Rob estuvo en muchas dimensiones peligrosas, tu gemela nunca pasó por eso , matáme esa-

-No, pero aprendió a pelear como fiera en las calles-

-Mi amigo Rob peleó con monstruos de Mewni, hasta peleó con una diclonius, gracias a su regeneración el vive para contarlo-

-Pero Brenda una vez pudo darle una paliza a cincuenta bravuconas al mismo tiempo JA!-

-Pero ahí no pudo ni con tres amazonas-

-Deben ser muy fuertes, por algo están ahí!-

En la arena, en medio de las explosiones, un cíclope tenía la cabeza contra el suelo, pisoteada por el chico interdimensional quien lo tenía dominado. Rob observaba a lo lejos como les iba a sus compañeras de equipo.

-Jua juaa ,Vaya vaya , parece que "Ronnie gringa" y "Linka dos" les está yendo cabrón con cada pinche desgraciado rival que se les atraviese, no mames, hmm quizás yo también deba jugar un rato-

-Oye tú ¡Ahí te voy!- gritó una chica voladora. quien tenía una especie de planeador como alas, intentó atacar Rob atacar de espaldas, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido, sin siquiera voltearse disparó una pequeña bola de fuego certera que quemó las "alas" de la rival, esta cayó al suelo, Quedando a merced de Rob.

-Ay no, esto es malo-

-La verdad que sí ¿no?- respondio Rob apuntándola con el dedo.

-Vos serás mi juguete hasta que yo me canse de jugar-

-¿Qué? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

Rob le incineró el brazo de forma despiadada.

Brenda y Ronnie esquivaban todos los golpes , patadas y espadazos de las amazonas, tenían que reconocerlo , eran bastante buenas, pero ellas eran mucho más ágiles.

-Esta batalla está muy reñida ¿No Brenda?-

-Habla por ti Thompson-

Brenda saltó contra una de las guerreras dando una lluvia de puñetazos y patada.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? llámame Ronnie o Ronalda al menos-

-y yo cuantas veces te dije que lo pensaré Thompson- Brenda le dio una sonrisa burlona a la neoyorquina, cosa que ella correspondió siguiéndole el juego.

-Como te gusta trolear no?-

Decía la pelirroja mientras esquivaba un ataque.

-Seee, llámame anticuada-

Respondió la gemela de Linka dando un cabezazo al oponente.

-Oye ¿si combinamos nuestras patadas?- preguntó Ronnie.

-¿Eso funcionaría de algún modo?-

-No perdemos nada con intentar-

Las cuatro amazonas corrieron combinando sus fuerzas, con intención de dejar a la pelirroja y la peliblanca fuera de combate, así tendrían que preocuparse después por ver cómo eliminar al hijo semidios de Zeus y al trotador de dimensiones.

Ronnie y Brenda se miraron, sonrieron y asintieron, ambas corrieron alrededor de las gladiadoras a toda velocidad formando un circulo, esperando el menor descuido, las rivales estaban peligrosamente al pocos metros del borde de la arena.

La neoyorquina y la gemela conbinaron su patada voladora al mismo , con todas sus fuerzas, pudieron echar a cuatro guerreras fuera de la arena.

-¡E-esto no es posible!- exclamó Afrodita no pudiendo creer como unas simples niñas pudieran vencer a guerreras bastante bien adiestradas.

-Le fallamos Afrodita perdónenos-

-No importa, aún quedan seis de mis guerreras-

-Cinco- corrigió una niña apareciendo de la nada.

-¿¡qué!? ¿Cómo es que… ¿Quién te eliminó?-

La niña guerrera apuntó hacia la chica Santiago quien se sacudía las manos cerca del borde de la arena. La diosa del amor había quedado completamente desconcertada.

-P-por favor ya no más ¡me duele!- suplicaba la chica voladora.

-¿Qué pasa? La joda apenas estaba empezando che- dijo Rob en tono divertido.

-Si me das tu ropa interior tal vez dejemos jugar al torturado ¿Eh? ¿Qué decís?-

La chica se quedó en shock ante la sonrisa de zuculencia de Rob, rápidamente se tiró por el borde de la arena, de forma voluntaria.

-Aaaahhhh ¡Aléjate de mi pervertido!-

-No tenés ni la más puta ideaaaaa desgraciada ajajajaja!-

Las tres guerreras más del equipo Afrodita fueron eliminadas de a poco por distintos rivales. Quedando sólo una, esta estaba a merced de Lynn loud Jr, cansada , no había duda de que la loud deportista tenía mucha más energía.

-Eres la última de tu equipo, si no quieres que te rompa algo, salta de la arena ahora –advirtió Lynn tratando de ser compasiva.

La gladiadora era una joven de no más de quince años edad, esta jadeaba del agotamiento.

-Wow jamás vi a alguien que peleara con tanta fiereza, eres formidable ¿puedo saber tu nombre al menos?-

-Lynn loud Jr, orgullosa deportista reconocida de Michigan-

-Es un gusto Lynn Loud Jr, escúchame ¿crees que es correcto esto que estás haciendo-

-¿Qué?-

-Esto no es correcto, nosotros no tenemos por qué pelear por ellos-

-¿Ellos?-

-Los dioses, Lynn loud, dicen que han cambiado su forma de actuar y de pensar, pero siguen utilizándonos como piezas de ajedrez para resolver el asunto que ellos no pueden, deberíamos revelarnos , deberíamos…-

(patada)

-¡Ya cállate zorra!-

-¿pero qu…?-

Lynn se sorprendió en el momento, fue rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rob apareció de la nada y sacó a la última batalladora de Afrodita de una fuerte patada en el rostro.

-Rob ¿por qué rayos hiciste eso? ya casi la tenía!-

-Escucháme Lynn, esto no es un ningún estúpido partido de tenis o del maldito futbol americano, ni siquiera se trata de ganar, esto es supevivencia ¿entendés? yo lo tengo muy claro ¿Qué crees que pasaría en el mundo si dioses crueles como Ares ganan el control del universo? Mil años de pura guerra y sufrimiento, Fuu un mierdero mucho peor del que ya hay-

-Soy un poco consciente de ello-

-No se nota, te salvé de que posiblemente esa pinche zorra disque honorable te engañara con discursos pedorros para luego arrojarte fuera de la arena-

Afrodita había quedado en ridículo, todas sus guerreras fueron vencidas con facilidad, los dioses no dejaron de reírse abiertamente de ella, esto no lo iban a olvidar y se lo recordarían por un buen tiempo, la diosa reprendió a su equipo.

-L-lo sentimos señora Afrodi….-

-No! no quiero escuchar ni una palabra de ustedes! ¡Son guerreras amazonas! Y perdieron de la peor manera, no las mataré como haría Ares , pero ningún hombre se enamorará de ustedes, morirán solas , eso se los aseguro-

A pesar de estar bastante contento y satisfecho que su equipo tuviera una victoria , Zeus aún permanecía algo sería, aún tenían que superar a los guerreros de su hermano Poseidón y su hijo rebelde Ares.

-No disfruten de esta victoria, mis guerreros! Aún tienen enemigos fuertes que no deben subestimar, si me fallan, al único que perdonaré es a mi hijo, lo oyen?-

Ante esa casi amenaza del dios del Olimpo, Brenda rodó los ojos y le levantó el pulgar, la pelirroja neoyorquina asintió con una media sonrisa , Rob le sonrió de forma burlona al rey del Olimpo, Geo levantó su espada en auge.

-No te decepcionaremos padre!-

-Hablá por vos chabón- dijo Rob

-Si, tu pellejo no es el que está en juego- añadió Brenda.

-Menos charla, todavía tenemos una arena que limpiar- sugirió Lincoln con su espada y escudo.

-Andando!-

Todos , Lisa, Lucy, Brenda, Geo, Lincoln, Rob , Lori, las dos Ronnies, y Lynn Jr se pusieron en guardia listos a enfrentar a los próximos contrincantes. Ellos pelearían hasta el fin, no por una deidad, si no el bienestar del mundo en el que vivían.

* * *

 **Esto fue todo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño crossover de mis fics, con esto, verán las buenas historias TLH que vendrán de mi mano.**

 **Espero que te haya encantado mucho montanahatsune92, disculpen que no revelara mucho sobre Geo, el peliblanco hijo de Zeus. (su nombre es en honor a Gea, madre de Zeus, Hades y Poseidón) pero ya habrá un fic sobre él y como conoció a Lincoln y la familia Loud.**

 **Aqui Lincoln Lori entrenaron durante meses la lucha con espadas.**

 **Esto personajes que salieron aquí pertenecen a dichos fics.**

 **Brenda Loud es del One-shot "Brenda la gemela de Linka"**

 **Ronnie Thompson es del fanfic One-shot "Esa chica" (aquí revelé que sabe pelear tan bien como brenda, su historia se revelará en el futuro fic que escriba de sobre ella)**

 **Rob del fanfic parodia "Un chico diez chicas y Rob" y el one-shot "La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob"**


End file.
